


Their Saviour

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Their only hope is you.





	Their Saviour

His mind was gone.

The torture and fire that surrounded him was different to heaven.

He was the righteous son, the light, the most powerful archangel.

Yet, he’d been left here. 

For how long? He had no idea. 

He sat in the cage, rocking back and forth, trying his hardest to block everything out.

At first, he had Adam, Sam and Lucifer with him.

Then Sam left.

All of Lucifer’s rage had gone to the youngest Winchester, Michael often just avoiding anything to do with the torture.

Then Adam broke. 

He did nothing. 

He sat there, staring at nothing as Lucifer cut his body open, tearing limbs apart, only for them to grow back, the process repeating over and over.

Michael began losing it then. 

Seeing the same things each and every day, having to listen to the screams of Adam and Sam at first, then just silence.

Lucifer knew what was happening to his brother, so he aided in furthering his insanity, staying silent, knowing it was worse than anything else.

Michael let the days, years, even centuries it seemed, pass, the silence deafening to him, until Lucifer broke it.

“Brother, I’m not having fun with this one. So, time for your turn!”

Michael couldn’t move, centuries of sitting still limiting his actions, his grace so unused, it barely functioned anymore.

So, for the next three centuries in the cage, Adam lay on the floor, empty eyes watching as the devil now tortured and ripped apart Michael.

His grace was broken, his wings had been torn and broken, each feather plucked slowly and painfully from his frame, the once great and majestic four white wings, now only bone, chipped and rotting.

Michael screamed at first, his voice hoarse and raspy, the pain being too much. 

But then the cuts would heal, only for Lucifer to repeat it all.

Once his wings were taken from him, however, the trauma of losing them, the one thing that linked him to his father, his grace gone, his power gone, now his wings, he lost it.

His mind broke. The one thing that could’ve been considered his spirit, was now gone.

Until one day, it stopped.

The pain was no longer there. 

There was no taunting, no whispered words into his ear.

Michael looked around as he lay on the floor, remnants of his wings, the hellfire that reached into the cage burning them black. 

Adam was in his usual spot, the human’s soul completely broken, irreparable, even by Death himself. 

But Lucifer was nowhere to be found.

He looked up, knowing Lucifer had somehow managed to escape.

Who was it? It had been almost a millennia, hadn’t it?

Who could have to power to retrieve someone from the cage? And who would take Lucifer?

Death wouldn’t bother. He never had been much of a fan. 

Michael’s father had left them long ago, his hopes of seeing him had diminished completely, each and every prayer Michael had sent since he fell into the cage being ignored.

A single tear ran down his face for the first time since he was created, the thought of the fallen angel, the origin of evil within his father’s creation, getting out of this place. 

Yet he was trapped here.

Then it happened. 

A voice entered his ears, soothing him and calming him slightly.

_“Hello, Michael. I-I don’t know if you’re real, but you are the archangel, right?”_

Michael’s heart began pounding, his entire being calling out to this soul.

_“I-I don’t pray. I never have, but I need you. Please…”_

Michael could feel the sorrow this soul was feeling all the way within the cage, his body aching to reach out and take it away for some reason.

He had no idea what was happening. 

He was Michael. 

Ruler of Heaven. 

The most powerful angel of all. 

He had no reason to feel for humanity, yet this soul, this human soul, was healing him.

He listened intently, each prayer coming to him, making him smile when they told him of happy days. Sad when they cried.

He needed to meet this person, he himself praying once again to his father. 

He may have stopped, but now he had something worth fighting for.

Michael had hated heat since he fell into the cage, the hellfire burning his body, his skin melting away. 

Lucifer would use it on his injuries, trying to make him scream.

Yet, the warmth this soul provided him was welcome, making him feel safer and more at home than he had before.

Slowly, his feathers grew back, each wing now shining white, his grace at full power.

Of course, this didn’t help him escape the cage, but it did renew his hope. 

If he could gain his wings back, connect himself to heaven once more with his grace, surely there was some way to leave, find a way out and get to this person.

Their prayers kept him going as he searched for an exit, each prayer getting more hopeful, the person seeming to get over their sadness, deciding they needed to get better.

They found a job, a house, connected with people and made friends.

The hope made Michael hope, even Adam now feeling his soul healing, Michael using his grace to help the boy out, knowing he had no part in this. 

He deserved better than to be left here. He deserved better than the Winchesters.

_“I love you, Michael”._

When this prayer was sent to him, the archangel stopped, Adam staring at him, wondering what was happening.

“Michael!”

The archangel looked up slowly, tears streaming down his face.

The first time he ever cried was when he gave up hope on his father, on heaven, on getting out, on everything.

Now, he was crying because he seemed to have the one thing he never thought he would.

Unconditional love.

A smile broke out on the archangel’s face, his wings shining more than ever, his grace swelling in his body, more powerful than he ever felt before.

Adam watched as the cage began cracking around them, Michael’s new strength breaking it apart.

Adam’s screams brought Michael out of his trance, seeing the boy falling, now that nothing was holding them.

He flew down, grabbing him quickly and then took them away.

After spending millennia down in the cage, Michael and Adam were finally out, standing in the same field they had when they fell.

They both inhaled deeply, the air filling their lungs, the sulphuric tinged poison being forced out.

It was cold, the snow hitting their faces.

The archangel and human mirrored each other’s actions, closing their eyes and smiling, enjoying the coolness on their faces after the fire they endured.

Adam had no idea what to do. 

How long had it been? 

Did he find his brothers that had abandoned him without a second thought? Did he try to live his life?

Michael, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was going to do.

He would find the soul that helped him fight insanity. Find the one who kept him going, kept him fighting, helped him escape the cage with their love.

“Would you like to come with me?”

Adam looked at the archangel, now in his father’s young form, wondering what to do.

Michael had been the only thing helping him in the cage. Michael had saved him when he didn’t have to. Michael had healed his soul. The person praying had been the one to heal Michael.

Adam nodded, wanting to meet the person who loved the archangel enough, that even he was healed by the love.

“Let’s go meet y/n y/l/n.”

With that, Michael took to the sky, Adam gripping him tight, both beings about to meet their saviour.


End file.
